Life and Love with a Monster
by Shush 234
Summary: 627 is on a special assignment for Hamsterviel, during his quest he meets a female experiment named Gypsey it was love at first sight and now will he have to betray his new wife and kids to complete his task, or will he decide to stay with his O'hana.
1. Mission

Deep in space on a prison asteroid Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel was yelling commands at his new apprentice… experiment 627.

"Experiment 627," he said as he began to lower his voice "I have a special assignment for you." 627 lifted his head and ears tired from listening to Hamsterviel blabbing on about how upset he was about how he was back in prison, how Gantu turned good and left him, how he lost every single one of the experiments even Leroy and all of his clones who were moved to another prison not too long ago.

"What I want you to do is to go to Earth and as Gantu told me long ago I want you to find a female experiment and I want you to have offspring with her because with the combination of your powers and whatever female experiment you find I will be able to escape this smelly prison and take over the galaxy!" As he started an evil laugh. 627 though was taken by surprise he never expected it to be anything like that he was sure that Hamsterviel was just going to tell him to steal something or destroy a building or anything like that. But he didn't expect Hamterviel to ask him to make-love with a female experiment. He began to blush and Hamsterviel noticed right away. "What are you thinking about I will not accept no as an answer I want you to do it now!" 627 nodded his head and left the cell a quietly as possible he went outside staying away from the guards and cameras, he jumped into a quite small spaceship that he was supposed to get to Earth in, he closed it and went on his way.

While he was he was thinking hard about what Hamsterviel told him "_I want you to find a female experiment and have offspring with her," _it was echoing in his hears and he couldn't get it out of his head and each time he heard it again he sank deeper and deeper into his seat. It was until he actually got to Earth he began to regret ever becoming Hamsterveil's assistant. He sighed as he jumped out of the ship and began to hide it with branches and leaves. After he finished he turned around and went to complete his assignment.


	2. Babysitter

Author's note: This story is in Gypsey's POV not 627. I did this so that there will be no confusion.

It was almost a full year after the Leroy attack and I was on my way to Lilo's house, I was supposed to babysit Angel and Stitch's children which of course I didn't mind, I loved children and everyone of my friends and almost every other experiment knows that one day I want kids of my own, but now it's only a dream but I try my hardest to make it come true. I finally got into town and decided to check if Angel was in her Heavenly Sweets shop yet and when I saw she wasn't I began to quicken my pace just in case she was waiting on me to arrive.

I got there about seven minutes later, I knocked on the door and Stitch answered it he said hello and I walked in saying the same to him, I looked in the kitchen hearing a pot or pan hit the floor and to my surprise it was Angel on the counter, I placed my tote bag on the table and asked her what she was doing. Apparently I caught her by surprise and she answered "Trying to hide the leftover cake from last night so that Stitchie won't eat it." Then she grabbed about half of a used to be a very large cake and tried to put it in a cupboard. "Do you need any help?" I asked. "Sure," she answered as she jumped from the top of the counter, she thanks me for babysitting and quickly left the house as she said good-bye. After she left I closed the door and went to hide the cake. I tried a few places but none fit by the way, I looked at the oven and decided to place it in the while making a mental note to not let anyone or myself to turn it on.

When that was done I went into Lilo's room and saw Berrie, Spring and Lilo sleeping peacefully and I decided to let them rest and silently left. I thought about going back to the living room or kitchen but then changed my mind and turned around too check on Stitchie, Andy, and Shadow. I carefully walked down the hall and up the stairs to Jumba and Pleakly's room.

I opened the door and looked in the beds Andy and Shadow were in their beds asleep, but I didn't see Stitchie. I walked in to the side of his bed to make sure and he wasn't there and I began to walk out of the room until I heard something fall and hit the floor I turned around and tried to place the sound, I knew that it came from the room. I walked around, but didn't hear anything I began leaving the room until I heard a slight rustling sound coming from a closet, I put my ear on the door and heard more sounds.

I opened the door slowly and the sounds stopped, I looked in and saw Stitchie with a small box in one hand and the other under a pink and blue bed. I was sure this was Angel and Stitch's room. I walked into the room and asked him, "What are you doing messing under you're parent's bed?" keeping my voice low so that I wouldn't wake anyone.

He looked up and was apparently surprised by me being there but he quickly answered me in a slightly rude tone, "What are you doing in our house?" I looked behind me and through the open door to see if anyone was woken up by Stitchie's loud tone, but all that happened was that Andy rolled over to his side. I looked back at Stitchie and still whispering asked him, "Would you like to do down to the living room with me so we can talk or would like to stay here and continue rummaging through your parents stuff."

Knowing there was really no choice he sighed and followed me to the living room, but not empty handed. Still holding the box we got to the living room and I sat on the couch and he continued standing with his ears and head down low. I smiled knowing that he felt bad about being caught. Then little to my amusement I saw the little box in his paw. I jumped off the couch walked up to him and gently unlatched the box. His head was still low so I put the box on the floor beside me and lifted his head.

There was guilt in his eyes and a frown on his face. I rubbed his head messing up the tuft of fur, he looked up at me and the frown became larger. In a quiet voice in order to be sure I wouldn't wake anyone up I told him, "You don't have to worry I won't tell you parents if you promise to do it again ok." He looked higher so that we were face to face and he nodded, I picked up the box on the floor and turned to put in Stitch and Angel's room having no interest at all what was in it. I walked into the room and placed the box on the night stand. As I walked out of the room I turned around at the door and sighed looking at the bedroom wishing again that I had a booji-boo of my own, I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen to make breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Stitchie, Shadow, Andy, Berrie, and Spring belong to **ElectricCircuslover**


	3. Hunted

Another day finished, another paycheck earned, which meant food for a few more days.

It was a long day of work with Angel and Stitch's five little bundles of energy. I had my jewelry, I had my tote bag, and I was half-way home. I was tired and decided to rest my feet while I sat on a tree stump. It was quiet and a beautiful day with only one or two fluffy white clouds in the sky. That was until I heard a bullet wiz by me and hit the tree beside me that went deep into the tree.

I looked where the bullet came from and I saw a man with a gun aimed at me, I instantly jumped up and ran, I heard another bullet be shot and I ran faster, slowly I was running out of breath, I looked behind and didn't see anything.

I came to a lake a stopped to catch my breath until I heard a twig snap and look in the direction but it was too late he had already fired and hit my arm. I was in intense pain, and there was blood coming from my arm staining my fur and falling to the ground.

The man came out of the bushes and aimed the gun again. I began to run again still in pain but knew if I was shot and put in shut-down Jumba would never find me out in the jungle. The man shot the gun again hitting and taking off part of my ear which just caused more pain and my arm was still bleeding great amounts, the world was becoming blurry and I felt faint but I had to keep running.

I almost ran into a number of trees and dodging them at the last second. The man was still following close behind. Finally I saw a barbed wire fence surrounding a farmer's crop from rabbits and gophers but there was still a hole large enough for me to fit through. It was wonderful luck and I ran faster as the man began to catch up. I went down to all fours and shot through the hole, I ran behind a tree and prayed that he couldn't shoot at me anymore.

He began to shout but I couldn't understand ant of if since everything was getting dark, and in a second everything was black.

* * *

Aren't I evil, ending it just like that. XD  
Chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Rescued

627 was off to fulfill his assignment. He walked along a small dirt path but climbing a tree every few yards to avoid the small town. He didn't want to run into the little girl or 626, since he didn't want to be de-hydrated again.

He went around another tree and saw a bullet hole in a tree. Becoming curious he held his head up and sniffed around to see if he could get a scent. There was just a faint scent but it was enough for him to follow, he followed it for a while until he came to a lake where he saw a small puddle of purple blood, curiosity over-taking him he went to the edge of the lake and saw deep footprints in the mud as if the thing he was tracking was running, he waded into the water and followed the prints even when it got a bit deeper but it wasn't that big so at the end he jumped out of the lake shook himself dry.

Still seeing a trail of blood he followed it again until he saw the trail leading to a barbed wire fence. He saw something behind a tree and climbed up the fence. He jumped from the top of the fence and into the tree. He look down and saw a bundle of fur it wasn't moving so he jumped from the tree and discovered that the bundle was an experiment, a female experiment, he saw a large puddle of the same blood around her.

He began to have a strange feeling inside of him and he didn't know what it was. He places two fingers gently on her neck and didn't feel a pulse, she was in shut-down. He had to get her to Jumba, but how. He couldn't let anyone see him, plus he didn't know to get to where Jumba lived so he decided to go to the ship and follow the small path he saw during his escape a year ago. So he took out his two sets of extra arms, used the bottom pair to pick up the female experiment and use the other four to climb.

He finally found the ship and as he remembered the pathway, he just hoped it led to Jumba's home. He let out a sigh a began to follow the path in the trees around it. Until he saw a small house with a dome top room, he jumped from one tree to another using their shadows to hide himself. It was exactly as he planned.

Well it was until he found several experiment pups playing in the front yard with 626 and 624 on a hammock. He decided to go to the back of the house and leave her on the back door if there was one and if there wasn't he would go into the house and place her in Jumba's room when he found where it was. But lucky for him there was a back door, he placed her on the porch and felt the urge to run his hand through her fur he managed to resist though and knocked on the door.

Only looking back when he was up in the trees he saw the little girl that helped 626 de-hydrate him open the door, he jerked back hiding him-self more. The little girl looked around and when she didn't see anyone or thing she picked the experiment left on her porch and carried her away.

627 began to feel sick he didn't know why, he tried to make himself believe that it was because he was afraid of a little girl but he knew that it was something else. He wouldn't admit it, but he was in love.


	5. Questions

_I was running, my arm was throbbing with pain but I was running as fast as I could. I wasn't able to see who or what I was running from. Then I saw a man a large man in camouflage clothing he had a gun a large gun the kind you hunt with things like deer, birds, and foxes. _

I found myself on a cold, hard, metal table. I sat up and pain began to surge through my body, but I looked around having no idea where I was. My vision was blurry but there was something familiar about it. More pain went through my body and when I looked at myself, I saw a small needle in my arm injecting something dark purple; I looked closer and realized it was blood. I gasped and reeled back, now knowing that that dream was real and I was just remembering it. I remembered passing out in an orange grove. So many questions went into my head at once: _Why was I here? How did I get here? WHERE was I? _I needed answers but I couldn't figure anything after I passed out, I was clueless. Then another question found itself in my head, _Who brought me here?_ Then a door opened and closed and there were heavy footsteps. I pictured the man with the gun and froze with terror, there was a crash and I jumped. My eyes were shut because I didn't want to see anything I began thinking that the purple liquid was poison, not having the slightest clue if I was right I grabbed for the needle but jerked my hand back for when I touched it unimaginable pain went through my arm to my neck. So I gave up and jumped off the table onto the floor behind the base and waited for whoever was around. There were few noises only a rustle of papers and some typing every once and a while, but there was almost always the sound of computer files streaming down like the type of computer Jumba would use. Then I answered one of my questions, I was in Jumba's ship. I wanted to call him over and ask for answers but I began to fight with myself if I should or not because whoever was at the computer could be some intruder, because everybody who knows about this not being an apartment knew that this place wasn't the best protected place in Hawaii.

I leaned against the cold base of the table which sent a shiver down my spine but I didn't notice much because I was still arguing with myself. I slid on the floor and sat back up quickly hoping that I wasn't seen, but while I got up a small steel table like the kind at a dentist's office was knocked over and crashed to the ground. I was completely terrified now because there was no possible way that whoever it was at Jumba's computer didn't hear the crash unless they were deaf. I began to feel dizzy and realized I was holding my breath I exhaled slowly trying my hardest not to make a sound. A chair moved back and there were the heavy footsteps again, becoming louder and louder closer and closer. I shut my eyes again, my mind raced but the only thing was "_I have to run, I have to get out, I have to get away, I have to find answers." _ The last question made me worry even more and added more questions. "_What if the person coming could help me solve everything? Could I trust them and could I afford not to?" _I sighed and gave up trying to solve questions on my own because they would just bring more. The footsteps finally stopped at the doorway, I shut my eyes tighter not wanting to see anything, the metal floor, walls, table, anything. I stayed frozen in that one place until I heard a completely recognizable voice say. "Is nice to see that you are awake 019." I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jumba's smiling face. I climbed back onto the table and began to tell him my story.

He seemed to be listening carefully as I explained the gun fire, the hunter, and how I ended up here with no idea about who, when, or why. As I finished my story I began to ask him my buckets of questions, he didn't seem to have any more answers than I did until I got to the question I wanted answered the most, "Who brought me here?" He was quiet for a moment and then he silently told me that he had found a few strands of fur on my body while he was attaching the tube that was on my arm. He then told me that he was scanning the samples of fur on his master computer trying to get some DNA; he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the open door where a clueless Pleakley stood holding a tray of some sandwiches and lemonade. I smiled slightly actually glad to see the one-eyed noodle once again. I was drowsy because of an injection Jumba gave me, so I lied back down on the table and quickly fell into my sleep with one word haunting my mind, "who".


End file.
